Reality Check
by The King's Soldier
Summary: Abby and Jess talk after the events of 4x04.


Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval. If I did, Jenny Lewis would still be a main character!  
Author's Note: This is my idea of what Abby might have said when she approaches Jess at the end of 4x04. It does contain some spoilers. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Reality Check**

"Hey, Jess."

Abby walked up to the side of Jess' work station and leaned on the edge of one of the consoles. Jess looked up at her, and then turned back to the screen, seeming embarrassed.

"Hi."

"I just talked to Philip," Abby said. The hints of an excited smile touched her face. "He's going to let the creatures stay."

"Congratulations," Jess said, looking up and then turning back to her screen. Abby paused a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Look," she said finally. "I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that. It wasn't fair to you." Jess said nothing. "And... I wanted to say thanks. For telling Lester."

Jess froze, and then looked up. Abby shrugged.

"He talked to Philip and somehow convinced him to let them stay. So... Thanks." She smiled, and turned to leave.

"Abby?" Jess said suddenly. Abby turned back. "How... How can you care so much about them? After..."

Abby went back and resumed leaning on the console.

"Because I like animals. And because these creatures didn't choose to be here. They're lost and scared and they just want to go home." Her voice fell a bit. "I know what that's like."

"But... They kill people," Jess said, struggling to understand.

"Not all of them. Rex wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, figuratively, anyway." She smiled a little. Jess still didn't look convinced. So Abby tried again.

"Yeah, some of them are dangerous. But just because one dog bites somebody doesn't mean that all dogs are bad, right?" she said. "Just because one person kills somebody, doesn't make us all murderers." Jess looked away again.

"These creatures are incredible," Abby said. "No human in history has seen them before. It's an incredible gift. And not all of them are dangerous. The mammoth saved Lester's life. It isn't right to kill them just because they're... inconvenient." Jess didn't say anything. Abby sighed. "Just give it some time, okay? You'll see."

She turned to leave.

"How do you live with it?" Jess asked. Abby turned and studied her, trying to figure out what she meant. When Jess finally looked up, there were tears in her eyes. Abby's expression softened as she finally understood where this was all coming from.

"You can't save everybody, Jess," she said gently, stepping back to the console. Jess looked away. "You're right. Some of these creatures are dangerous. People get killed. That's one of the reasons we're here. To protect people. But you can't save everybody." She paused. When she began again, her voice was a bit softer. "I couldn't save Stephen, or Cutter. Or Sarah. And for all I know, Danny may be gone too. But none of it was my fault." She reached onto the console and took Jess' hand in her own. "You saved two kids today, Jess. And someday they'll have children, and grandchildren. You saved them today too." Jess looked up, her eyes still wet.

"If I had noticed her sooner," Jess said, "maybe they could have gotten there in time."

"It wasn't your fault," Abby said gently but firmly. "You did everything you could. You can't save everybody. But you can't spend your whole life in the past either. You just have to do what you can do and move on." She caught Jess' gaze to make sure she drove her next point home. "There were six people in that building today. But only one of them died. You helped save five people, Jess. I know Matt and Becker and Connor are glad to have you on the team, especially after today." She smiled. "So am I."

"Thanks," Jess said, finally giving her a small smile.

"Come here," Abby said. She leaned over and the two friends hugged each other tightly. A few tears began to run down Jess' face, and Abby gently squeezed her shoulders. Jess let herself cry quietly into Abby's shoulder for a moment, letting out all of the emotion she had been holding in since the girl's death that morning. Finally she composed herself and pulled away.

"You alright?" Abby asked. Jess nodded and wiped her face. Her mouth shifted into a small but genuine smile.

"I think so," she said. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Abby said.

"Do you have plans for lunch?" Jess asked, some of her bubbliness returning. "I know a good sandwich place not far from here."

"Sounds brilliant," Abby said. "I'm starving."

"Great! Well, about lunch, I mean. You starving would not be good..." She trailed off as Abby shook her head. Jess grinned a bit, suddenly realizing she was rambling. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Abby said.

"Okay. So, uhm, I'll meet you outside in... ten minutes?" Jess said.

Abby smiled.

"Ten minutes it is."

X X X X X

Reality check: Yes, working at the ARC was dangerous. People would be lost along the way, some of them very dear. But the job also had its perks. And between those and the incredible friendships made, it just might end up being worth it.

* * *

So? How was it? PLEASE review and let me know what you think!


End file.
